Pyro: New Face New Personality
by schnopnaw
Summary: The Pyro's sick of being left out. After overhearing that the others have a night out every month, he get's upset and wishes to change the way the others think. (The picture was drawn by me)


Hey guys! This'll be my very first story! I've always loved making stories and thinking of head canons and so I finally decided that today was the day that I finally showed a story to the public! This is a TF2 fanfic about the pyro and I hope you enjoy! ~Schnopnaw

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

The Pyro sighed as he played with his food. He was alone... again... The others didn't seem to like him that much.. Maybe it was because they didn't know what he looked like so they immediately thought that they couldn't trust him..? The others were all at the other end of the dining table, laughing and talking happily to each other, completely ignoring the masked firebug. The Pyro was used to it by now... It didn't mean that he was okay with it.. He just was used to being alone.. Even as a kid! There was no light in his world... until THAT day.. But that's a different story for a later time and place.

The Pyro was just about to leave to his room when he over heard the Scout. "So, what should we do for guys night on Friday?"

"Hmm.. Let's see.. We did bowling last month..." The Medic said, deep in thought.

"We went to Baseball game before that." Heavy said, finishing his last sandwich.

"We did the rodeo before the baseball game... Who's turn is it to choose again?" Engie asked, leaning back in his seat as he took a swig of his beer.

"Well.. It was mine first, then Medic, Heavy, Demoman, Soldier, Sniper, Engineer, Scout, and last month was me again. So it's Medic's turn again." The Spy groaned, lighting a cigarette. He'd need it... usually for Medic's turn, they just watched recordings of surgery's that he had done long ago, before he was apart of Man Co. The Pyro couldn't help but feel saddened by this... They've been doing this for nine months and had never even told him about it?! Pyro grit his teeth, grabbing his untouched macaroni, chucking it at them, hitting Scout in the face and making him fall over. He was visibly shaking, tears in his eyes behind his mask. "Why was I never told about this?! You guys always leave me out and now even in a monthly free night where we can LEAVE?!" The Pyro screamed, though all that could be heard was muffled wails, though the group knew exactly what he was saying this time. Pyro then stood, running straight to his room. They all couldn't help but feel bad, though no one did anything for a few minutes. The Engineer finally stood. "I... I reckon we should go talk to the little fella.. Ignorin' him like this all this time? Now don't y'all feel a bit bad about that too?" He said, taking off his hard hat and grasping it with both hands. The others nodded and finally stood, heading towards the Pyro's room.

Pyro currently had his mask off, crying softly in his hands. He was a pretty unstable and sensitive person... His long red hair fell in front of his scarred face, hiding the majority of his features. He jumped slightly when he heard a knock on his door, realizing that they were there to apologize, Pyro quickly shut up, putting his mask back on and going to the door, sniffling. He was slouched over and even with his mask on, he looked depressed. He opened the door, looking down at the ground, his lighter in his hand and his thumb nervously flicking the fire on and off. "Look, son... We're sorry for never including you... It's just.. We never thought you'd care. You're usually off by your lonesome and.. well, you... Y-" Engie started before being cut off.

"You freak us out. Like, A lot. Ow!" Scout aid before being whacked in the head by the Spy. Pyro didn't seem convinced.. He took a deep breath. He knew a way to get the to like him but he didn't like it.. If they even tried to make fun of him, they're be burning corpses on the floor... He slowly reached up, loosening his mask and taking it off as the others shut up and stared in awe.

* * *

><p>There! Chapter one done! I hope you liked it and sorry if it sucks! Now I hope that you guys will be nice enough to give some comments and tell me if I need to fix anything! Thanks so much for reading it! ~Schnopnaw<p> 


End file.
